


It's to early to celebrate Christmas!

by LadyN_Zeppeli



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Ephraim is an idiot, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Innes loves him anyways, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyN_Zeppeli/pseuds/LadyN_Zeppeli
Summary: “Ephraim, what the hell are you wearing?”“Innes!!”In which the summoner asks her heroes to dress up and Ephraim grabs the first thing he sees.Based off the Hall of Forms
Relationships: Eirika & Ephraim (Fire Emblem), Eirika & Turner | Tana, Ephraim/Heanius | Innes, Heanius | Innes & Turner | Tana
Kudos: 11





	It's to early to celebrate Christmas!

Innes was donned in his swimmer wear. With all the fighting the summoner was throwing him into, he desperately needed this break.

Unfortunately, the Summoner asked him and his sister to help out with a series of difficult fights. He and Tana had no choice but to fight in their swimming outfits and grab whatever weapon was nearby.

As he and Tana rushed over to the Hall of forms, they were welcomed with the Renais twins...in Christmas outfits.

“Ephraim, what the _hell_ are you wearing?”

“Innes!!”

Ephraim ran over to his boyfriend as he dove in for a quick kiss. Innes blushed as he pushed off the taller man.

“Ouch! Anyways, like my outfit! Me and Erika are twinning! The summoner told me to dress up and I dug this out!” The turquoise haired man said as he struck a pose. He blinked at his boyfriend as he eyed him down.  
“What are you...well, what are you NOT wearing?” He bashfully yelled as he tried to take off his coat and wrap it around Innes.

“Ephraim, it’s like 100 degrees outside and I am NOT wearing your coat”. He said as he threw back the coat. Innes stretched his arms, his sweat slowly going down his impressive abs. Ephraim couldn’t help but start to drool.

“Close your mouth before the enemy starts throwing arrows inside your big gaping mouth”.

“Sorry...”

———

“Erika dear, what are you wearing?” Tana asked as she stared at her friend. It was crazy hot outside, how in the world was she surviving?

“Ah, Tana...The summoner told us to dress up and Ephraim thought it would be a great idea to match. These were the first outfits he found!” She awkwardly admitted. Erika was embarrassed at her clothing. She didn’t think Ephraim would force her to wear a Christmas dress in the middle of July.

“Hey look, your brother is drooling over my brother!”

Erika looked at where Tana was pointing. It was super embarrassing seeing the two interact but Erika couldn’t help the smile of her face. Those two were truly made for each other

“I don’t want other people looking at your hot body!”

“By the gods Ephraim kNOCK IT OFF!”

“Inneeeeeeees! Just put on the coat! I should be the only one to ogle at you!”

“It’s hot! Do you WANT me to faint! Why, I ought to throw you in with the sharks and watch you wrestle one!”

Erika and Tana giggled at the two. The summoner then ran over to them and sent them to the menacing structure.

“I’ll protect you Innes~ I don’t pick fights I can’t win!”

“You say that but I’m probably going to drag you into the shade when you get a sunburn”.

In the end, Innes and Tana had to fight extra hard as the other twins were constantly trying to fight the hotness of the sun

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy playing heroes and I was so shocked when the sacred stone characters were in the Hall of Form! I thought it was hilarious that while Innes and Tana are AMAZING and ready for the summer, Erika and Ephraim were in Christmas outfits! Thus, I was inspired to make this! Unfortunately, the mode is over and I am once again, Tana-less lol. I actually haven't played sacred stones yet but I desperately want a remake. Nothing wrong with the game but I heard that while the boys are rivals, they don't have any supports which is lame :(
> 
> Oh well! Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
